Frozen Delight
by Hoaryu
Summary: Blanc finally decides to make plans to put her and Vert's differences aside but like with all good plans, things go awry. Of course, a certain someone shows and things take a turn in a completely different direction...
1. Chapter 1

_A little something I put together (knowing I have other things in queue, shame on me) when organizing Nep pictures. I thought it would be fun to let an idea like this snowball and see where it will go. Trying a new thing here or there as well so here's hoping I pull it off well. No idea how idea this will be right away but that's half the fun I suppose._

* * *

Mina's taken extra care to make sure that the twins would be occupied for the day and took them out to play at the latest amusement park, simply named Super Lowee World. That isn't necessarily the kind of name I would've chosen for it, but I can't complain too much if it entertains people. I hope she's able to keep Ram and Rom busy for a while, I...I've finally decided to invite Vert over for a few games and then some, and I even pushed aside my current book to make sure I have time for her. I can't say I'm too happy about her taking her sweet time though, it's making it harder to decide on what to play. "Where are you..." I felt stupid for asking her if she wanted to hang out, and for feeling the way I did when I asked but...it's the only way to know for sure. What if our constant bickering can lead to something else and we're completely oblivious to it? I mean, Noire constantly goes on and on about how great having a rival like Neptune is, but it's obvious what she's getting at even though she's weird about it. I'll be damned if I end up like her though, I'd rather get shot down than to be left wondering who knows how long what could've been.

**VRRRRR! VRRRRR! **A soft vibration on my night stand-my phone! I ran over to my writing desk and checked to see who it was, and sure it enough it was Vert...with bad news. It looks like Chika fell ill, for real this time, and that she needs to run some errands for medicine and food, so she won't be able to make it today. I nearly crushed the phone in my hand and cursed the stupid emoticon she had left at the end of the message. Throwing it aside I turned to my bed, crouched down beside it, got a good grip and-

"Lady Blanc?" I was promptly interrupted by a brunette in a maid outfit, who had chosen the worst possible time to cross my path. "I-I can see you're busy but you have a guest..."

"If I'm busy then why the hell are you bothering me? If it's not for anything important kick their ass to the curb!" I wasn't going to let some new intern get in the way of my venting, so I went ahead lifted the bed slightly a few times to prepare myself for the flip. Damn Chika, it's bad enough that she torments Vert all the time but to actually make herself sick? On the one day I work up the nerve to ask her to come over? I hoisted the bed up high on last time before letting loose. She better not let me catch her alone or else-

"Heeeeeeeeey Blaaaaaaaaaaanc!" Neptune!? What the hell is she doing here? "Oh, are you moving stuff around? Let me help you with that!"

"What? No, get outta here dumbass!" Predictably she ignored me and put whatever was in her bag on my work desk in order to come over to 'help' me move my stuff around.

"Alrighty then, where are we moving this?" She jumped to the other side and stood there looking like a fool awaiting my instructions but I can't bring myself to vent like this with her around.

"I-I was actually getting ready to put the bed down here. If you want to make yourself useful get your ass over here and make sure I don't screw up." As I slowly let the bed back down Neptune skipped over to my side with a huge smile on her face and watched carefully as the bed made contact with the floor. "Why are you here anyway?" I asked as I sat down on the edge of what was supposed to be halfway across the room by now.

"Weeeeell, I was bored and thought 'who else might be bored' and you immediately came to mind." Tch, one of the few times you're right. "I figured I could get away with blowing work off to go be bored with you or something. Oh, I even got..." Her voice trailed off as she went to the bag she dropped off just a moment ago and pulled out two cups and handed one to me. "Here ya go!" Neptune didn't give me much of a choice and nearly forced the drink into my hands before taking a seat next to me. A seat...unusually close to me...

It was safe to say that she wouldn't quit staring at me until I took a sip. "Chocolate." I assumed she waited to drink hers to make sure I liked mine, and while I don't mind hot chocolate, she could've done a little better. The thought counts I suppose, although I can't imagine why she's doing all this...

"Oops, that's mine. I had yours custom brewed for you!" She snatched the cup away and swapped it with hers before I had a chance to say anything and took a sip. "Ahhh, hot cocoa's the best. What are you waiting for? Drink up already!"

I was a little hesitant about drinking right away initially because after getting a taste of the chocolate I was looking forward to finishing it. Now with her saying it was 'custom brewed' I'm a little wary, but she's here and I can't really get out of this situation. Maybe we could share that cup...wait, what the hell am I thinking!? I gripped my cup and took a bold swig and was hit by an unexpected hint of citrus. I paused and took another couple of sips afterward in an attempt to figure out what kind of tea this was, but nothing came to mind. "What is this?" There's no way Neptune was being this thoughtful...

She was in the middle of drinking her cocoa and bounced in place, as if she were waiting to surprise me with the answer. "Tangerine!" Was she always this thoughtful or have I just never noticed? "I knew you wouldn't be up for hanging out with me so I decided to get something special to bribe you with, and I think it's working~"

"You..." I hadn't noticed but I was drinking my tea at such a steady rate that it was gone before I could truly enjoy it. "Thank you..." Dammit, she's smiling at me. This stupid tea's warmed my face up and I can't tell if I'm blushing in fro-is she getting closer?

Her hips bumped into mine and she rested her head on my shoulder. "It's been a long time since I've felt like this..." She said as she simply held her cup in her lap, and let loose a long sigh, which set off all sorts of signals in my head.

"I think the boredom is getting to your head." I said, trying to sound as calm as possible, while standing up and getting away from Neptune. There's something wrong with her and the only way of helping her out that I know of is playing games. "I set up my console in here so you we can get straight to some of my new games if you want." I pointed towards the other side of the room with a large, HD TV and my console, along with a newly installed sound system that I think only she'd appreciate. She didn't budge and drank some more of her cocoa, which prompted me to take further measures. If she didn't jump at this chance she's beyond help. "I'll even let you choose the game..."

That did it. Neptune was finishing her drink and nearly choked on the last of it before looking at me as if I'd lost my mind. "What? You're going to let me...pick a game?" She stood up, putting her cup aside, and walked towards me while pointing at herself. "The very same me that usually tires everyone out when it's party time at her place? The me that usually can't make up her mind because it's pretty funny to see who'll fuss at me first when I take too long? The-"

I stood my ground and put a single finger on her mouth, silencing her instantly. "If you don't shut up and pick I'll tell do it for you." We both stood still and stared at each other until Neptune quietly slid past me, brushing against my shoulder, to go pick a game while I stared at my hand wondering what the just happened between us. That...isn't how I'd normally shut her up...I must've caught whatever she has and that's why I'm acting funny.

"How about Ultra Simian Sphere?" The tone of her voice completely changed from earlier, and she brought the game back to me for some reason. "If that's cool with you, that is. Nepgear's really clumsy around most of the fun tracks and Histy is Histy and..."

I nodded and remained silent to hide my confusion from her. I can't fathom what's even happening right now but did Neptune really...did she just ask if it was alright to play something? I'll need to focus on the game first before I even begin trying to figure what's wrong with us...

**PLAYER ONE - WINS!**

"You won...by a...monkey's hair...Blanc!" Neptune was out of breath as our final race came to a close and the lap times of our racers showed up. Sure enough our times were identical, save for the few times she lost balance on her Lowee Board that cost her precious milliseconds and the Banana Grand Prix.

"You've gone soft." I said as I stepped off my own board, slid it forward, and went to my bed to rest. "You used to be a lot tougher than this, you know. The you from back then would've easily been able to hold her own against me without even transforming." It's probably for the better that she's softened up, I can't imagine how Nepgear would've turned out if she had an influence like the old Neptune. Hm, I wonder how Ram and Rom would've ended up had I not changed as well.

"Sometimes being soft isn't all that bad, you know?" She said, recovering from her work out, as she ran over and jumped onto my bed with her arms spread out. She stayed sprawled down face first for a few seconds before turning over on her back to look at me. "Hey, remember Loweenie?"

"I try not to." How could I forget? That was one of the first things she called my console when she made her debut, and needless to say it pissed me off. I think we spent the very first day duking it out on the outskirts of Planeptune shortly after that. We didn't want to send the wrong message so we only fought in our normal forms and settled for a draw...until later that night... "Why? Are you going to start that crap again?"

"No, no..." What is she getting at? That was such a long time ago and we promised to put that behind us when Noire and Vert showed up. Neither of them would've known any better to hold back for the people's sake and that era of the Console War might've gotten messy. Neptune rose up and shoved my shoulder for no reason, so I pushed her. She pushed me again with a little more force so I pushed her back once again. I took the initiative this time and pushed her first this round, and to my surprise she grabbed my shoulder, threw me on my back and hovered over me using my shoulder for support. "...did you hate me back then?"

I stared up into her amethyst eyes to see that she was dead serious asking that. "I..." How could I hate the first person to shake up Gamindustri after so many years of nothing? Much less the first person that was willing to go toe-to-toe with my hotblooded self back then. "No, I didn't hate you back then. You were a rival worth a damn and-"

She closed her eyes and her face approached mine and before I knew it our lips were touching. My eyes widened in surprise as we lied there for what felt like an eternity but I didn't resist her, I just...accepted it. Neptune and I...we're...kissing... "Mmm..." She pulled away from me and gave me the gentlest of looks before trying to speak again. "Blanc, you wanna know why I really came here?" I was still at a loss for words, and breath, so she went on talking while I attempted to nod. "Boredom isn't the only reason I'm over here, I..." Her eyes welled up a little. "I got turned down by Noire again. I asked her if she wanted to get together to play something but she said she didn't have time for childish things and told me to be more responsible and gave me the usual again." This is so unlike her, Noire must've been much harsher than she's letting on...and games? Childish?

I transformed on the spot after hearing what I just heard and was ready to lay into her. "What!?" If it wasn't for those 'childish things' she wouldn't be half the goddess she was today! "I'm gonna...Neptune get the hell off of me! Where does she get off sayin' crap like that to you!?" I threw her off of me and tried leaving the room, but she transformed as well and grabbed me by the arm. "The hell's your problem? You're just gonna let her talk to you like that? You...Purple Heart wouldn't stand for this!"

"It's nothing to get worked up over."

Seeing her calmly hold me back from doing her a favor was starting to piss me even more. That's more unwinding on Noire I'll have to do for her sake now. "Don't bullshit me when you're tearing up like that! If I had said that you would've-"

"Thought about what you said and ask what would make you say something like that." Her words stunned me and she took that to her advantage, turning me back towards her and gripping my shoulders tightly. "I've always considered you a great friend, Blanc, even back when we were at odds with each other so I would've thought twice about a statement like that." I couldn't believe what I was hearing and turned away from her. "Lately I've realized that Noire isn't what I want...in a friend."

I calmed down a little but everything she said was throwing me for a loop and I couldn't decide whether to be mad or confused about the whole situation. "Then what DO you want...in a friend?"

Out the corner of my eye I saw a glimmer of a smile. "I want someone who isn't afraid to admit when they're wrong or too proud to compliment others when they do well. That someone has to be able to laugh when they're happy, or let others know when they need a shoulder to cry on. They have to know when to work hard and when to have fun and live a little. I want...you to be that friend."

My heart raced as she rambled on and on about what she wanted and I especially couldn't look her in the face after hearing her say she wanted me to be that person. I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out. No insults, no questions, nothing but a heavy sigh escaped my throat.

"You feel the same way, right?" I locked eyes with her when she put the focus on me and I still couldn't say anything to shut her up. Although...that faint smile she had quickly faded away and she let me go. "That's...sorry...I-I only meant to come over here to forget what happened to me and I let things out of hand. I shouldn't have kissed you without warning, my em-"

Sorry? You came over here for a good time and ended up spilling your guts, and you say 'sorry'? "Lay off with that apology crap!" I took her hands into mine and held on to them so tightly that she winced a little and decided to do the talking for a change. "You needed a breather and I was here for you, don't tell me 'sorry' for doing something that made you feel better. You're better than this! Where's the cocky Purple Heart that didn't take crap from anyone and fought for what she wanted?"

"I-"

"Shut up." I hovered to get eye to eye with her and nervously locked my fingers with hers. "The Purple Heart I know and fought for days on end would've dared me to do something about a stolen kiss. So..." I took a deep breath and brought my body up to hers...aggravating myself a little in the process. "...quit blubbering like an idiot, you look like an ass, and get back to doing what you do best!"

Neptune made several points earlier that got me thinking: Vert is better off without someone like me interfering with her weird manly games, MMOs and that annoying oracle of hers. I wouldn't have wanted to put up with most of that anyway, and if she had exposed Ram or Rom to the former she would've had hell to pay. "Well?" That confident smile of hers had returned and it looked like she was waiting for something. "Are you going to steal that kiss back...Lowimp? Or should I just chalk that up with the other things I have other you?"

I smirked at her attempt to bring back those stupid nicknames from ages ago and gently bumped my head against hers. I could feel her heart racing alongside mine as she pushed forward, provoking me even further with the easiest trick in her book. "I'm gonna steal more than that, Plaineptune." ...shit, now I remember why I never bothered making fun of her console, although of our insults were ever good.

"Hmph, clever as always I see. You'll have to fight for it!" Her eyes lit up and she tightened her grip on my hands, taking the lead in an attempt to overpower me.

"With pleasure!" I felt that old spark between us flare up as we began what would be the longest day, and night, of our lives...


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm a little surprised that I ended up making a second part to this. I got to thinking about what the next day would have in store for these two and this ended up happening. It's just a short, sweet breakfast event that I hope you find enjoyable and who knows...I might end up accidentally making more of this if inspiration hits me again.  
_

* * *

"Aaahahaha! We found some new coloring books!"

"We gotta get to our hiding spot..."

"Ram! Rom! You mustn't ruin your sister's belongings!"

I'm more worn out than I thought if they're already up and running around. It's been a while since I've been through what happened yesterday, and we were at it for such a long time that I lost track of time as well. Since I'm still in bed maybe I can get away with lying around for a few more minutes...or hours. Damn, that girl is a bad influence...

Another pair of footsteps went storming by my bedroom door. "Ms. Miiiiiina! Are things seriously going to get worse when you leave?"

That's my signal to get out of bed. That's why Mina offered to go the extra for mile me yesterday, she's going to be gone for a little while and that's why we hired this new girl. I would've fired her already but she's quickly showing signs of improvement, and at the rate she's going she might get the girls to at least pay attention to her. I can't have them running around like they own the place though, so I crawled out of bed and dragged myself to the bathroom. While I was washing my face to wake myself up I heard my bedroom door swing open, along with the sounds of my obnoxious siblings. I peered inside and saw them both, wearing matching blue and pink pajamas, getting ready to jump onto my bed. "What the hell do you two think you're doing?" Did they eat yet? I think I smell something sweet, and if they had breakfast without me I swear...

"Beating Mina and Ms. Fina...Finan...Ms. Whats-her-name in race!" Ram said as she took her sister by the hand before they both leapt onto the small mound in my bed, making it grunt when they landed on it. "Waaah, Blanc has b-b-bed bugs!" While her overactive imagine kicked in Rom sat there and poked it, growing increasingly bold with each touch. "Ewwww, don't touch it!"

"I don't think it's a bad bug. Is this what you were fighting last night?"

"Ah, there you are!" Before I could give Rom an answer Financier had tripped past my room and backpedaled in here. "You really shouldn't run around like this, you're wearing me and Mina out. My senior has to rest and all she wants to do is make you two happy before she goes on her trip. We can't do nice things for you if we're exhau-" An alarm went off in the distance and our new recruit clutched her face in a panic. "My cinnamon bread sticks!" She bolted out while muttering gibberish to herself, much to the twins amusement, and was gone in an instant.

"Breakfast sounds like it'll be good." I said as I took my turn poking the lump the girls were sitting next to.

"It's almost lunch time you sleepy head!" Ram exclaimed. I looked at that clock on my work desk and saw that it was indeed nearly noon. Heh, I spend one night with that dumbass and I'm already picking up some of her bad habits. "What were you doing last night anyway? We came to see you but there was all kinds of crashing and loud noises, and then someone screamed and Mina shooed us away with a red face."

"Oooooo, it was I-" By pure reflex I smacked the 'bed bug' where I thought her head was, making her yelp in surprise. "Yow! I'm still tender there-I mean, I'm the baddest bed bug of them all!" After some wiggling about Neptune poked her out from under the covers. "I am the Nepperpillar! Uh, the Nepupede? Can I get a do over? These sounded a lot better in my head."

If she wanted to pretend to act like a bug I would've been happy to oblige, but the scent of cinnamon was calling to me and I signaled for everyone to follow. "Ram, Rom, come and eat before Neptune hogs it all."

Needless to say the thought of losing out on delicious home cooking was more than enough to get their attention, and they began tucking Neptune even tighter in my sheets. She laughed alongside them at their handiwork until she tried to move and realized she was stuck. "Very funny, now let me out and let's get some of lunch. Um, please?"

Ram and Rom were already bounding through the door with their arms out, like little planes, and were mocking Neptune's cries by adding her name to other bugs. I turned and waved good bye before setting off for food myself while giving her some valuable advice. "You should know by now that showing mercy isn't one of their strong points. You're strong girl Neptune, I'm sure you'll find a way out in time to catch us finishing up your portion." I smiled and walked at a brisk pace to catch up to Ram and Rom, and had my taste buds set for something fresh from the oven.

As I approached the kitchen I was barraged with an onslaught of apologies as I walked in on Financier bowing profusely towards Mina while the twins watched. "I'm SO sorry, Ms. Mina! I-I was trying to find Ram and Rom, and then I tried to find you, then the alarm and everything is just-"

"It's alright. You'll learn in due time how to , well, manage your time properly. I'm not sure how long I'll be gone, so please remember the next time you have something cooking." Mina patted Financier on the shoulder, the twins on the head, and came towards me with arms wide open. "Lady Blanc." She looked as if she was going to cry for some reason and hugged me, lowered herself to whisper in my ear. "You're positively glowing." My heart skipped a beat as she held me tighter. "I never thought I'd see the day but...congratulations!"

"Wha-!? G-get the hell out of here already!" I shouted, turning away to hide my own smile from her while she spun around to speak to everyone else.

"I'll be taking my leave now. Everyone be on their best behavior!"

As Mina walked off to take care of her final preparations I looked back to Financier helping the girls get ready to eat. "Please take your time eating, it's still very hot." Ram ignored her and was getting ready to grab her cinnamon stick before the newbie boldly grabbed her hand. "If you burn your tongue you won't be able to taste your super sweet snack." Surprisingly Ram listened and instead of trying to scarf her food down, blew on it gently while Rom mimicked her. I can't tell if it was her sing-song voice or the promise of the food being good but I think Financier will do just fine here. For now. "As for you, Lady Blanc, I made two bigger just for you and your guest. Now if you'll excuse me."

We walked past each other and I still couldn't face anyone directly, but I could see out the corner of my eye a smile before she went out of view. "Who knew Financier was a such a great cook?" I muttered to myself as I made my way to the small pan that the rest of the cinnamon sticks rested on. Two long, golden brown, glittery pieces of bread lay before me and they looked as if they were ripped straight from a cookbook. I reached for one myself but stopped when I noticed two tiny containers filled with white cream, which I assumed was for...dipping? "Ra-" She was already eating her portion, whereas Rom just now beginning to nibble hers. "Rom, take this and tell me how it is."

The little plastic container warmed my fingers as I passed it to her, and I watched as she tried it out. "It's...amazing!" She wasted no time in helping herself to more by pouring the rest of it all over her food, making loud 'mmmm' sounds and intentionally making Ram jealous.

"Hey! Save some for me!"

"And! Me!" I nearly forgot Neptune was wrapped up in other things and was taking her sweet time on the way here. She sounded like she was straining with something and I heard her jumping around...no, she didn't... "You didn't forget about little old me, did you guys?" That idiot hopped all the way here!?

"Neptune...what the hell do you think you're doing?" It's for the better that I hadn't started eating yet. The second I saw her bouncing in here, still wrapped up in my white sheets, I clenched my fists and did my best to contain myself.

She shuffled herself over to me and gawked at the remaining two cinnamon sticks. "Your sisters have really put me in bind, I can't undo it and I'm reaaaal hungry!" Neptune hunched herself over the pan and was probably going to try and take the last pieces for herself, but I stopped her by placing a single finger on her forehead.

"Not until you free yourself."

"What!? B-b-but they wrapped me up like a nice Christmas present! I don't have the strength to break free until I get some food in me!" I shook my head and made her stand upright, making her go to my sisters for help. "You wanted a win, you got it. I surrender! You can untie me and-" They laughed at her, shook their heads, and went back to finishing their food. "You're even crueler than your sister!"

Now there's an idea. "Ram, Rom, take this piece and split it." I handed the second to last piece to Ram and-"I said share it, damn it!"-watched as Neptune squirmed in place. "Now will you shut your hole and free yourself?"

"I'm telling you I can't! You've weakened me and I need proper nourishment to exa...to exa-achoo!" She held her sneeze as best as she could and blew herself back on her behind with a soft thud.

"Neptune." She remained seated and kept looking down at the ground. "Hey, Neptune." Still no answer. I might've gone too far with this, I had forgotten how serious she gets when it comes to food like this. I thought she'd be a little tougher than this after what we went through last night. I rolled my eyes, drizzled some cream onto the final cinnamon bread stick, and nudged Neptune with my feet. "Sometimes you're a pain in the ass..." I took a few bites out of it, held the rest in my mouth, and picked her up bridal style. "Mmm mm!" And just like that I had forgotten my mouth was full and sounded like a moron trying to tell her to eat up.

"Oh, Blanc, I knew you cared but I had no ide-" I let my hands slip for a split second, making her yelp a little and get serious about what I was trying to do for her. I leaned toward her blushing face and let her get a good grip before letting go. "Aaaah~mmph!"

"Why're you being so nice to Neptune?" By now Ram had finished sharing with Rom and let her have the cream, and turned her attention towards us. "Did something funny happen? Why's your face red? Oooh hey, you're starting to shake too."

"Maybe she and Neptune found out they really like each other..."

It's times like these I'm glad Rom is the calm, insightful girl that she is. "Rom, Ram, one day you'll meet someone and-mmph!"

Neptune, you jackass! Don't pass your food off back to me like that! "Now that is a sweet snack! Anyway, me and Blanc have a long history with each other and we've just recently got back into it. In more ways than one, might I add." Quit saying stupid crap like that or they'll start getting curious! "You wouldn't believe the things we did back in the-mmmph!"

"Get back into it?" Ram and Rom asked simultaneously.

That damn bread stick is getting shorter with every pass. I need to hurry up and divert their attention to something else or before they start asking things they have no business learning yet. "It's like those old puzzle games you have. Right now you're thinking that they're too hard, or that they're boring or that they're a major pain in the ass," I looked right at Neptune as I said that, who was taking her time eating, "but give it a while and you'll go back to it with a different attitude. Those games will suddenly become interesting and fun because you gave it a second chance."

"That sounds like Nepgear." Rom said quietly, unsure if she'd offend Neptune, who was already lunging forward to pass her food back to me. Ram, on the other hand, burst into contagious laughter that got her sister going as well.

"Not this time!" I whispered, countering Neptune's pass with an attack of my own and bit down on what remained of the sweet stick...and coming into contact with her lips as our heads collided. We both froze, staring at each, and savored the moment until we noticed that someone had to get the last bite. What started as an accidental kiss quickly became a fierce competition as we both glared each other, daring the other to make the first move. She's underestimating me if she thinks I'm not going to use her position to my advantage. I moved my right hand along her legs in an attempt to tickle her, but she wasn't phased in the slightest as her resolve was still strong. I let out a muffled smirk and used my other hand to crawl around her sides and went for her ribs, causing her to bump her head into mine once more. Wait, just how many knots did the girls make back here? Anyway, she won't be able to hold out much longer, given her current condition, all I need to do is go a little further and-

"Ms. Mina has le-oh, excuse me." I instinctively turned around, allowing Neptune to get the upper hand and the rest of the last cinnamon bread stick, and saw Financier panic and leave the kitchen.

"It looks like a winner. Is. Meeee~" That purple glutton was quick to let everyone know that she won our little struggle, despite Ram and Rom being completely oblivious to it since they were too busy laughing. "As victor in our delicious duel I demand you release me."

"No." I said flatly. "How many times do I have to say that if you want to be free you have to do it yourself?"

"Then I guess I have no choice." In a brilliant flash of light Neptune transformed, "As soon as I free myself I'll...hng...I'll..." and put herself in an even tighter bind as she nearly burst out of my sheets. I think she's finally noticed that they're made out of some of Lowee's finest cloth, and that she wasn't going to easily rip them apart as she pleased. She should've known this considering the little sisters I have; any normal material would've been in shreds by now with how rough the girls can get. "Aha...ahem...Blanc..."

"Ram, Rom, would you like to play a game with Purple Heart?" I asked, completely ignoring Neptune's plight.

"No, Blanc! Wh-what are you doing?"

"Of course! She's the coolest!"

"Yaaay!"

Normally I would've been annoyed at them so openly praising someone other than me, but the fear in my captive's eyes was more than worth it. I hoisted her over my shoulder and walked back to my room with the girls in tow. "You did say you were bored after all, right?"

"That was before I came here. I should take my leave, Nepgear is wai-ah~"

I readjusted my grip on her and grabbed a little higher, silencing her mid-sentence with an uncharacteristically cute yelp. "Nonsense! It wouldn't be fair for you and I to have fun and leave my little sisters out."

"Th-that was a different kind of fun. Release me!" Her cries for help were in vain as we all approached my room, with Ram and Rom going straight towards my work desk full of markers and stencils.


	3. Chapter 3

_Oops, my mind wandered and more shenanigans happened. It may not be terribly eventful but it's the little things like this that get the flow going for me. Although I think I've developed a bad habit of 'this one thing' eventually turning into 'a slightly bigger thing'. Anyway, as far as what Neptune and Blanc's antics it could be one or the other or a little combination of both where something leads into something else but I could be wrong._

* * *

"Aah! Neptune, what happened to your face?" The first words out of Nepgear's mouth were no surprise as we entered the Basilicom, considering Ram and Rom worked extra hard on their latest masterpiece. They didn't use anything too permanent so there's nothing to worry about aside from explaining herself but that's where the fun really starts.

"I...I don't wanna talk about it..." Neptune's head drooped as she shuffled past her sister with me right behind her. I was really looking forward to one of her infamous excuses but I guess even this was too much for her.

Nepgear was looking increasingly worried and as much as I enjoy someone else being my sisters' canvas I couldn't bear to see her fret like this. She could stand to toughen up a little but when that happens is anyone's guess. "She's fine, she was just playing with the girls and they got a little carried away." I shrugged and tried to calm her down but it wouldn't hurt to explain further to put her at ease. "I'll get her cleaned up and then we'll get her caught up on her work."

"Oh." She sighed deeply but eventually smiled at me. "For a second I thought she'd just mope around and never get caught up. Normally you would've just left her here and it would be up to me to fix her up." She tilted her head a little and gave me a strange look, as if she were trying to figure something out. "Why are you doing this anyway? I thought-"

"I said I'll wash her up dammit! I-I mean..." I snapped, completely forgetting that I was talking to one of the few people that least deserved it. "Look, I owe her that much, since I'm partially to blame for 'insisting' that she and the twins play." I'll leave it at that, she doesn't need to know every little detail. Although seeing Purple Heart squirm around like that was definitely something...and as long as I have videos and pictures I took with my phone I'll never let her forget.

"Ah, Blanc, just who I needed to see." As I waved Nepgear good-bye and made it clear I was going to take care of her sister Histoire came hovering into the room with a concerned look on her face. "Do you happen to know where Neptune was yesterday and this morning? Urgent work came up yesterday but she left without a trace. Noire's only contact was a phone call and Vert was, or rather is, busy nursing Chika back to health."

"She was in Lowee." That would've been a good enough answer for Mina since she knows some things are better left unsaid.

"Yes, and?"

Unfortunately this was Histoire, and thanks to Neptune's tendencies she has no choice but to interrogate anyone that was involved to get a straight answer. I scratched my head and sighed, knowing that telling her the truth would probably lead to more trouble. "Neptune came to Lowee with something bugging her and I helped her work it out. It's as simple as that."

"Are you certain? Did your assistance require her to stay the night as well?" I froze up as she readjusted herself on her book and looked directly into my eyes. "Your face says otherwise, Blanc. You may have a pair of young mischief makers on your hands but you forget I too have plenty of trouble in the form of Neptune. Your expression, body language, and willingness to help her out today is more than enough for me to draw a conclusion."

My heart skipped a beat. Neptune wasn't kidding when she said it's hard hiding things from Histoire and she read me as easily as a book. "Are you...?" I managed to shut myself up when I thought to myself: what was I going to ask? If she was mad?

"You needn't worry yourself. I'm not upset." Her stern look melted away into a smile as she nodded and turned away from me. "Quite the opposite. Back when you two fought I often wondered what things would be like if you and Neptune put aside your differences and work together. Just imagine how different Gamindustri would be if Planeptune and Lowee had joined forces!" She giggled to herself and began floating away. "Oh, forgive me for going on like a fangirl. Please carry on with your business and don't mind me."

"I..." As if I didn't have a hard time trying to answer Histoire at first this...whatever THIS is just happened and I'm not even sure what to think anymore. It's not like I wanted to hide our relationship or anything like that but having Histoire accept it all of a sudden is just...weird to say the least. No, don't stress yourself over it, just find Neptune, clean her up and get out before things get weirder. "Neptune!" I called out as I walked into her room to see her bathroom door open. I heard grunting from inside and took a peek to see her using a terrible technique at cleaning her face and making things worse.

"You're such a bully, Blanc!" She said as she immediately turned away from me. "Why'd you let your sisters use me like a giant board? I saw my life flash before eyes when they brought out the big markers and-"

I tuned her incoming rant out and stepped behind her. "I thought it would be funny..." And then followed up with grabbing her chest from behind! "...and if you haven't noticed you ARE a giant board!"

"Waaah!" Her hands shot up in the air, sending her light purple wash cloth into the air as she fought to get out of my grasp. "Th-that's not true! That's impossible!" She flailed around helplessly but it was fairly obvious she was enjoying herself a little. "No seriously, that's impossible, you of all people should know that." She transformed, blowing me back a little while she caught her towel without looking and spinning around to face me. "Maybe not impossible, but I'm not always flat, unlike a certain individual from Lowee that I know that really enjoyed p-"

"You've got a little something right here." I pointed at my face and then randomly traced all over it in an attempt to shift the topic and shut her up.

"I-I thought I got-" Purple Heart cut her sentence short and went back to her mirror and vigorously washed her face off. "No matter what I try it doesn't seem to be working! I can't do work looking like this, I have an image to maintain." It's rare seeing Lady Cool act like this but I suppose she has a point.

I rolled my eyes and congratulated myself for reminding her why she's here and snatched her cloth. "Bend over." She stammered and tried to say something until I realized what I said and got a little dizzy just thinking about it. "You know damn well that isn't what I meant! Now on your knees so I can-"

"B-Blanc!"

"Sh-shut up and get on my level already!" The things that ran through my mind as I tried to recover from my accidental outbursts were enough to get my blood pumping, and I knew she was thinking the same thing but she got low enough to meet me face to face with no problem. There's a time and place for joking around and now isn't one of them! I silently wet the washcloth, squeezed it with all my might and gently caressed her face in a circular motion. "I thought you would've realized that you can't be rough with things like this."

She cleared her throat and tried giving me a bold look to push my previous comments behind us. "That's funny coming from you."

I took my free hand and firmly held her cheeks together, catching her by surprise and giving myself some silence to concentrate. Ram and Rom truly did their best with this art...from what I could tell anyway. The little whiskers, little devil horns, cheek swirlies, and glasses weren't scribbled on in just anyway like they usually do, they were drawn with careful accuracy...and love. I got most of the ink off of Neptune's face easily without the use of brute force and I stopped to just stare into her now bright blue eyes and found myself lost in them. I closed my eyes and the next thing I knew I was closing in for a kiss.

"Mmmph!?" She panicked and stumbled backwards, nearly knocking over the little soaps and things on her sink. "Wh-what was that for?"

"What the hell do you mean 'wh-what was that for'!? I felt like it!" I'd expect her freaking out if she hadn't transformed but...even Purple Heart managed to look cute doing this. "I don't need your damn permission, I'll kiss you whenever I want and I expect you to do the same!" What's the deal with her giving me crap over this?

She reverted back to normal and had her hands behind her back while giving me a bashful look. "I couldn't help it, you jump-started my heart..." Before I had a chance to react she lunged at me with her arms out and gave a big hug and kissed me back on my cheek. I was stunned at how...timid she was acting. We did more than just this yesterday and this morning so there's no reason for her to be like this...unless...her eyes are welling up!?

"Neptune..." We were pretty rough last time, among other things but maybe she just wants to take it easy next ti-

"Pffft!" She blew a raspberry while throwing me for a spin before she skipped towards the bathroom entrance. "You should see the look on your face right now, it's straight out of one of those super girly mangas!"

I can't believe I fell for her crap again! I grit my teeth and tightened my fists but this was barely enough for me to keep myself in check as she stood there laughing like an idiot! "You...you jackass!"

"If it means anything I really meant what I said~" She said, dodging my first attempt at grabbing her. "Come on, let's get some lunch before we get started on work!"

"Quit moving! I can't wait to get my hands on you!" I lunged at her again and missed, but this time when she started gloating I noticed something strange with her eyelids. I think the twins drew eyes on eyelids and I just now noticed!

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" She teased before disappearing out of sight.

"No, seriously! Get your ass back here!" I chased after her but she managed to stay one step ahead of me and led me all over the place: back in the main entryway, through several halls, near Nepgear's room and finally the kitchen where I finally got a hold of her. "Why the hell did you make me chase you?"

"I'm hungry and I like getting you worked up." Neptune fluttered her eyelashes in an attempt to charm me but I couldn't stop focusing on her drawn on eyes and I ended up smirking. "You should smile like that a lot more."

I cleared my throat and nudged her into the kitchen. "Are you suddenly trying to get out of work?" I'm not going to let flattery get the better of me...not with Histoire around, at least. "After we eat I'm putting your nose to the grindstone, so you better have something good and filling."

Neptune dragged a chair over to the cabinets and rummaged through them while wiggling around and shouting back at me. "We wouldn't be so hungry if a certain someone hadn't given her little sisters most of the food."

I was ready to counter by pointing out she had gotten wrapped up but I have to keep reminding myself that was partially my fault. I looked around and everything was surprisingly clean, probably because the main messy culprit wasn't around for a while. "If you don't have anything to eat we could go out. My treat of course, as long as you-" While looking around I approached Neptune, expecting to see her back, when she suddenly turned and fell down on me with two fairly large cookies in plastic wrappers. "Neptune!" I spread my arms out and braced myself as I caught her in my arms!

"Hold onto these while I go get some milk." She didn't even bother explain why she suddenly jumped off the chair and went to the fridge as if nothing had happened just now. "Booooo, we're looking kind of low." She pouted to herself as she got a carton and a tall glass before filling it up halfway. I just stared at her as she came back, took a bite out of her cookie, and drank a little milk to wash it down. "What? I knew you'd catch me."

"That doesn't mean you should do stupid crap like that! What if you had gotten hurt!?"

"You wouldn't have let that happen." She said with a smile as she took another bite and sip.

"I...but...you..." Fussing at her wasn't going to get anywhere and she had a point. Neptune could do some pretty stupid things and we both knew that no matter what I'd be by her side, even if it meant me getting mad just like now. I sighed, opened my own cookie wrapper and took a few bites before sharing a glass with Neptune. "You know you're only going to use this light snack as an excuse to get some food later, right?"

"Yeah, I know." She smiled and bit off a little more than she could chew and waited to see what I had to say.

I scoffed and took another swig before checking to make sure no one else was around. "There's this cafe I've seen on TV that everyone's talking about. As long as we go there I'll go along with whatever excuse you use...unless we get caught then your ass on your own." Neptune's eyes lit up as she took a drink and closed in for a hug. "I swear I'm spoiling your ass."

"Spoil whose what?"

"Heeey, Nepgear!" Neptune shouted in my ear as she greeted her sister. "Wanna join us?"

"That's ok, I don't want to interrupt." Nepgear tried to avoid directly looking at us and got something to drink. "Well...since I'm here I might as well ask but...did something happen between you? I-if you don't mind my asking, that is." I'll let Neptune answer her since I'm busy finishing off my cookie, and I doubt she'll give her sister a stupid answer...

"Remember those stories I used to tell you about the old days?" She asked, taking a quick glance at me.

"Yeah, you used to talk about how Lowee ruled Gamindustri with an iron fist before you came along." I slowly turned towards Neptune and glared at her as she held me closer and tried to shrug with a giggle. "Don't worry Blanc, I knew she was kidding around. When she actually started talking about the times she fought with you I could tell that she was having fun remembering those times. Ooh, like the time you and Neptune were trying out new hardware and one of your clashes nearly leveled the place you two were fighting at."

That was one of our more destructive fights I believe. I had recently upgraded to the Super Lowee model and was looking for a way to push it to the limit when Neptune decided to pick a fight, claiming that my console and I were falling behind her. I couldn't let that slide, especially since she had come to Lowee's borders to talk nonsense, so I challenged her to a duel right there on the spot and she foolishly accepted. I didn't need to openly insult her console or constantly try to prove that mine was better than hers, all I needed to do was what I do best and let the world be the judge of that. Ha, the look on her face when I got serious was- "Helloooo, Neptune to Blanc, do you read me? Nepgear's trying to ask you something."

"Hm?" I must've been so focused on reminiscing that I spaced out for a moment.

"It's nothing, I-I'll ask later when you're not so busy with each other." She finished her drink, bowed awkwardly, and left before I had a chance to make her stand her ground to ask what was on her mind.

"Wonder what she was trying to ask..." Neptune said as she let go of me and began drifting out of the kitchen.

"Yeah..." If I didn't know any better it would've been somehow related to those stories Neptune was telling her. But what? I'm sure Neptune didn't spare any details and...wait! "Hey! You're not slick! I said get your ass back here!"

"Oops~" I knew she was up to something!

"Don't make me chase you again!" We both knew I meant the opposite, and to be honest, I wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
